This invention relates, generally, to electro-mechanical games that challenge players to use their motor skills, sense of timing and sense of space in order to win and be rewarded if they play well, and a prize at the end of the game.
One such game of this type comprises a so-called crane game, where prizes are won by the player manipulating a crane claw over plush animals or other prizes and trying to position and release the crane claw in order to win one of those prizes. Another type of such game, which may also be classified as a merchandiser, enables prizes to be won by the player by manipulating a drill type spinning cylinder by positioning it and releasing it forward toward a wall full of holes that holds prizes. If the cylinder penetrates perfectly through the center of a hole in the wall a prize will be pushed through to fall out and enable the player to collect it from a receiving bin.
The invention consists of a container of capsules containing prizes that are fed as needed from above into gondolas of a Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel rotates toward or away from the player with the wheel perpendicular to the player""s field of vision, thus parading by him the prizes held by the gondolas. Next to the circumference of each Ferris wheel there is a mechanism that, when activated by the player, can either swing, push or obstruct a target attached to one of the gondolas, thus causing the gondola to tip around its axis and to unload the capsule. Gravity will carry the prize capsule down and forward for the player to collect.
The game play can be configured as a skill only game. Alternatively, the game play can be automatically percentaged like a mechanized or redemption game. The game play can also be mathematically and electronically set to be a game of chance, similar to a slot machine or an other gaming device.